


Junkie

by coockie8



Series: The Things We Keep To Ourselves [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, French dialogue, M/M, Racist Language, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, sex for drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Without enough money to pay, Leo has to put out to support his habit, whether he wants to or not.





	Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are probably at least a few people out there who are pissed to see me continuing this series, but I stand by, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.
> 
> There's graphic rape in this fic, you've been warned.

_Fight on just a little while longer._

In the back of his mind, Leo couldn't help but wonder where exactly it was he'd gone wrong. Maybe it was the absentee father, or the somewhat distant mother, or his mom's creepy boyfriend who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Whenever or whatever it had been, Leo found himself on his knees in front of a greasy man who was twice his size in girth. He leaned away slightly when the man reached down and undid his pants

"I don't give out for free, so put that smart mouth to use," He ordered.

Leo swallowed thickly as he stared at the fat cock in front of him

"You have it right? Let me see it first, Todd," He huffed, not about to be fucked over.

Todd just rolled his eyes before digging the little baggie out of his pocket. Leo's eyes locked on that red powder and he licked his lip, insides of his elbows already itching for it.

"Okay," He agreed, shifting forward.

He crinkled his nose a bit at the smell before tentatively licking the head. He cursed softly under his breath before taking the head into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. Todd groaned and immediately tangled his hand in Leo's hair, forcing his cock down his throat. Leo gagged violently and struggled to escape, but Todd didn't yield, just continued to mercilessly fuck his throat.

Leo gripped Todd's thighs in a feeble attempt to ground himself, tears streaming down his cheeks, and drool dripping off chin. Todd pushed Leo's head down so his nose was nestled in Todd's dirty pubic hair, before completely yanking Leo off his cock and slapping his lips with it

"So fuckin' pretty all fucked up like that," He purred.

Leo took the reprieve to take in huge gulps of air, as well as forcing himself not to vomit. Todd rubbed the head of his cock against Leo's spit-slicked lips before tapping them with his cock

"Open up," He ordered.

Leo swallowed thickly before obeying. As soon as his mouth was open, Todd slid right back in and continued fucking Leo's throat. Leo was pinned between Todd, a brick wall, a dumpster, and a dead-end, so he couldn't even escape if he wanted to. It was getting really hard to suppress the urge to puke, and the wet, guttural sounds of Todd's cock fucking his throat were a little concerning. He just hoped it would end soon. Todd pulled out again and slowly jerked his cock in front of Leo's face

"Cute thing," He teased "Get up."

Leo took deep breaths as he stumbled to his feet and leaned against the wall. Todd gripped Leo's thin waist and just felt his body, thumbs sneaking under the fabric to tease Leo’s skin, before spinning him like a top and trapping him against the wall; reaching down to undo his jeans. Leo immediately started to struggle

"No! Don't fuck me!" He shrieked as he tried desperately to fight Todd off.

Todd just gripped his hair tight and slammed his head into the wall. Leo slumped a bit and whimpered, ears ringing, head throbbing, and blood trickling down the bridge of his nose from the handsome cut now on his forehead. Todd shoved Leo's jeans and boxers down before lining his wet cock with Leo's ass. He gripped Leo’s hip, slipping his thumb between his cheeks to part them and get a good look at Leo’s hole

"I bet you're way tighter back here," He purred as he pushed inside.

Leo tensed and sluggishly clawed at the wall, letting out a high whine at the burn

"Non! S'il te plaît, arrête," He slurred, he dully wondered if he had a concussion.

Todd snarled softly and wrapped his hand around Leo's throat; squeezing tight as he roughly fucked into him

"Shut it, Frog," He spat.

Leo gagged softly, tears freely falling from his eyes again; as if being beat up and raped wasn’t enough, Todd apparently had to throw in a racial slur for good measure. Because he’d, obviously, not beaten Leo down enough. Todd leaned back a bit to give himself room to lay a hard slap on Leo's ass

"You stupid little whore," He insulted as he quickened his pace.

Leo reached up to claw at Todd's hand around his throat

"S'il te plaît, arrête! Ça fait tellement mal!" He choked, sobbing heavily.

His thighs felt wet, and he knew he was bleeding. He couldn't even focus on the cravings, the pain was so much louder. Todd lodged himself deep inside and groaned as he came. Leo tensed and sobbed from the pain, trying to inch his hips away. Todd continued to grind as he rode out his orgasm. He quickly pulled out, the action causing Leo to whimpered, before just letting him crumple to the ground. He tossed the baggie at Leo as he tucked himself back in his pants

"Money next time," He snarled curtly before spitting in Leo’s face and leaving.

Leo stayed, crumpled on the floor, shaking. He took short, rapid breaths, wincing and whimpering as he shifted to pull his pants up before curling in a ball next to the dumpster, drugs clenched tightly in his hand. He'd never needed it more. He turned and flopped down, yelping when pain shot up his spine, before digging a metal tablespoon, lighter and syringe out of his pocket. He tore the baggie open with his teeth before tapping some of the powder into the tablespoon, then held it over the lighter after lighting it. He sniffled softly as he waited for the powder to dissolve into liquid. He shifted and pulled the liquid into the syringe. He leaned further back, whimpering when he put more pressure on his butt, as he pulled an elastic tourniquet out of his jacket pocket. He held the syringe in his mouth as he tied his arm off, flexing his hand and tapping the inside of his elbow to make a vein swell before taking the syringe out of his mouth and injecting. He slumped back against the wall, leaving the needle sticking out of his arm, letting out a shaky breath, just focusing on how his body slowly numbed.

He slowly wrestled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, even high he knew he never wanted to go through what he just went through ever again. He tapped the contact he was looking for then held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. His breath hitched when the call was answered, and he took a deep breath

“Hey, dad… I uh… I need some cash…”

_Everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far despite the warnings and have found yourself triggered, don't comment, I don't want to hear it. You were warned.
> 
> However, if you liked it, please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
